A head-mounted display (Head Mounted Display, hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) that displays video in front of the eyes of a user who has the HMD mounted on the head thereof is practically used. In recent years, an HMD that displays parallax images on the left and right eyes of the user to present a stereoscopic image and another HMD that traces a movement of the head of the user and reflects a result of the trace on the video to give an immersion feeling in a virtual space or the feeling of being at the site have been proposed (for example, refer to PTL 1).